Sakura's Story Time
by EBNX-Ragnarok
Summary: After the Battle with Pein Naruto and friends find themselves treating the wounded before relaxing in the Library. Sakura learns that she was the only one to read the fantasy books assigned to them in the past. The others not caring for the books leads to her convincing them to, but without many books she's made to read for them. Rated M for Material Original Story/Character Heavy
1. Chapter ZERO

Chapter Zero: Prologue

The day was slow and lazy, the village was still recovering from the recent Pein assault; Naruto and the others were taking a break. Their day off was mandatory from their sensei as they all together took up two S-Rank missions together; Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 were taking care of the wounded and children near the library. It wasn't till sunset that they were all together inside the library. "I'm so glad the library survived," Sakura said picking out a few books.

"I agree, when strength fails knowledge prevails." Shino said nodding as the others were lounging about bored.

Ino made her boredom apparent with an audible groan, "Of course you would braniac you actually like reading. What do you have there? Dictionaries?" She said sneering deciding to poke fun at her best friend.

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura said glaring, "And for the record these are: The League of Fables series." The word "Fable" seemed to draw the masses' attention, as if this was the first time they heard the word."

"The League of Fables? The fantasy books Iruka-sensei assigned these over the summer," Sakura explained. More blank stares, "You guys didn't read these? Seriously?"

"Some of us were training to be ninjas," Neji said looking away not appreciating her criticisms.

"Yeah those fantasies have nothing to do with being a ninja," Naruto said folding his arms.

"You wouldn't read if they did anyway," Kiba said poking fun like Ino. Naruto and Kiba started to get into an insult fight till Sakura slammed the books down, "Ow my ears!"

"You guys seriously missed out on this series," Sakura said picking up a book turning it through it with a wistful smile. "These always made me feel so good a world completely new, but was similar in a few ways. I read them all when I was little before I met you Ino. My copies were destroyed, I almost cried thinking I'd lost them, but I can check these out."

The way Sakura described them peaked everyone's interest, clearly none of them save Sakura had indulged themselves in fantasy fiction. "What's it about?" Hinata asked quietly, Sakura looked to her with grin.

"They are about the epic tales and journeys of many different and unique warriors finding new life, romance, family, or a new home. They're all good; but my favorite is tied between: "The Final Vanguard" and the sequel "Sabre." The first one is about a strong female warrior, Seras Vanguard, finding a young boy without memory of his past, Raines Wynnhart. Seras takes him in and their journey to return him home is full of adventure and emotion, the best part is that these books are rendition of true tales from the far past. Supposedly before Chakra existed" Sakura gushed over the book in her hands.

"I got an idea!" Tenten said clapping her hands together, "Since we've all 'missed out' you can read it to us since we've got time to kill and not everyone can check out a copy. Read your favorite one for us," Her idea was met with much approval from the others.

"Go for it."

"You can do it Sakura-chan!"

"R…Romance? Okay."

"I don't know if I got enough snacks…"

Sakura nodded sitting on the table with the other books, she opened the book to the very first page. "Chapter One: Ravine Run."


	2. Chapter ONE

Chapter One: Ravine Run

_ Sakura took a deep breathe, "Chapter One: Ravine Run."_

The day had just started and Seras Vanguard was already irritable, her day started with rocks in her boots, her back was sore from sleeping on the ground, and she was nearly eaten by a wolf the size of a boulder. She fell the beast instantly but it wasn't enough. Her frustration needed a better method to vent; a challenging fight.

"I'm liking this already," Kiba said grinning, "Pissed women fight the dirtiest." He was answered with a slap upside the head."

Seras was a stark two hundred centimeters tall, clad in black steel armor from collar to toes, and she hefted a sword as tall as her upon her back. She had an athletic figure with fair skin, waving pale blonde hair, and eyes blue as the sky. She'd be more beautiful with a smile, but her day was already ruined.

"I swear the next moron to challenge me will not be taken down easily!" She grumbled walking under the hot sun it heated her armor making her more and more pissed off, she pulled out a black hooded cloak from her armor putting on to block her armor from the light.

"So much black," Ino mused, "She sounds like a beauty." Could it be because Ino shared the description save the hair style, she was met with looks that told her to shut up.

"She sounds cool I'd like armor like that." Tenten was also silenced by looks, Sakura was looking at her with a frown before she continued.

It wasn't till 4 hours of walking of walking through a shaded valley that she was done looking for a fight, nobody had appeared all morning which was odd. There was a pleasant breeze blowing through aiding in cooling her off, "Ahh~ why was I angry again? I can't remember," she said with a blissful smile unfortunately this moment was brief. Like all other moments involving peace, she turned her head feeling something coming.

It sounded like someone screaming, but she couldn't identify who it was. "What's this?" The sounds echoed around the valley walls, she felt the ground tremble as she nearly fell over. She ran to the edge of the valley ravine accidentally stubbing he tow, "Dammit!" Gritting her teeth she watched, there it was, an enormous spider like arachnid was chasing something. No; somebody. "M…Mom! Save me!" Cried out the chased creature it was a young boy, no older than six perhaps. How'd he survive this long alone? This cavern was infested with monsters, she watched for a brief moment as he ducked under rocks and limbed over others.

She felt all her frustration and anger build in her chest as she leaned on her foot with the stubbed toe, she backed up a few steps. "Hang on little guy…"

"Shut up fatso!" Tenten snapped, as the tension had built Choji had been eating faster making more noise.

Sakura grit her teeth, "Hang on little guy."

Seras ran toward the edge jumping off the cliff pulling out her sword letting lous a battle cry, "For Thoron!" She managed a flip to build momentum as the arachnid was drawn to her by her look of a flying bug; it tried to snap at Seras but was cleaved cleanly in two halves by the warrior goddess.

She landed with a crash on her foot and knee kneeling with her blade in the stone, the sword had thankfully absorbed most of the impact leaving its wielder unharmed. The young boy was long gone, he hadn't stopped running like the spider. "Great," She gave chase vaulting over the rocks to catch up quickly.

No wonder the child was capable of surviving, he was fast, and he was already a good distance ahead of her. She climbed onto a boulder and began hopping them with her sword on her back, "Hey kid wait!" She yelled, he didn't seem to hear her as the hunt continued.

Seras was sprinting along the tops of the boulders catching up quickly the boy was too scared to look back and calling him would waste her breath and make her trip. She had to catch him is all, right?

"Easier said than done," Seras grumbled as she continued. She drew her sword, "I'll stop him." She threw her sword skyward in an arc of death, the blade landed right infront of the boy blocking his path under a boulder. He yelped and shrieked almost falling on his back, Seras was on top of him now trying to talk but he wasn't having it.

"Let go let go!" He cried out as it started to rain he slipped from her grasp, but she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay now, I'm here. Don't cry," She said holding him to her. He slowly stopped struggling, she started to sing softly. "Don't worry, I got you, nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by, I'll stay here, through all things I will be near. Close your eyes, don't you cry, love's around you. In time you'll fly," Her voice was melodic master piece that'd calmed the worries and fears in this toddler.

"Does she fall in love with the kid!?" Naruto asked loudly and incredulously.

"Shut up!" Everyone, save Hinata, yelled at him, Sakura almost laughed.

"The boy had fallen asleep," Sakura continued.

The boy had fallen asleep, he went limp in her arms his breath ragged. He was getting soaked to the bone in this rain. His clothes were nothing more impressive than rags strung together, despite the rain being warm he shuddered, was he sick?

Seras didn't have answers, nor the time to find them. This rain would flood soon, she took off her cloak using it to bundle the boy and she carried him up the cliff gripping the child's wraps in her teeth. She needed to get hm warm and dry, medicine may be required as well. The only place close enough to find the proper herbs was the forest she'd been heading toward from the start. "Rooks rike you'rr comin wit me!" She said through her teeth as she climbed.

Finally reaching the edge she climbed up as the river built at the bottom had swept away the spider corpse, she could see it at the edge of the horizon. The boy was relatively dry, the cloak had done its job, but he was still hot and damp inside the cloak, "Hold on we'll get you fixed up soon."

Sakura was smiling as she looked up to see everyone was paying attention, "End of Chapter One."

"Go on!" Naruto said excitedly, "I already like Seras."

"Yes, she seems like a very capable fighter, Neji nodded.

"Are there pictures?" Kiba asked anxious to see her Sakura flipped to the back of the book. A pencil drawing of a young woman in armor carrying a young sleeping boy on her back was visible. "I'd hit it, she's a ten."

"She's also fictional," Shino said.

Lee was thinking, "That suit of armor must be heavy! Climbing, walking and running in it is like my training. She must get much strong with it off right"

"Knights don't take their armor off it protects them from enemies Lee," Sakura said as she coughed. "Water please," Choji handed her a fresh bottle as she took a drink. "Right. Chapter Two: Summer Raines."

**I hope you are enjoying so far, I hope to have this be y way of putting my own original story on this site. Do not worry, I will incorporate more into the two universes together, but that's a surprise. Reviews, Comments, and Critiques are always welcome. I recogize that these are short, but I typed these at 2am -.- and...zzz...ALSO O_O one last thing, I usually check for spelling errors and grammar errors in post, keep tat in mind throughout this story if you decided to follow.**


	3. Chapter TWO

Chapter TWO: Summer Raines

_"Right. Chapter Two: Summer Raines."_

The kid was lighter than he looked not a good sign, but there wasn't much she could do it when surrounded by gravel, dirt, and rocks. The rain hadn't lightened, in fact it had gotten even heavier and more rapid. The rain was warm making the air more humid and hard to breathe, "This is no good."

Seras weighed her options, she laid the kid down as she began strip off the outer steel of her armor leaving the full body black suit on that made wearing the armor easier. She tied up the armor inside the chest piece, "I'll be back." She dropped to a cliff below hiding her armor behind two massive boulder shaped like a rear end. Now she knew where her armor was, because going back for it would be a pain in the ass. She kept her gauntlets and greaves, her boots.

Climbing back up the kid and her sword were still there, good. She carried the kid in her left arm and held her sword in her right arm she immediately began to run faster. Much, much faster.

"I told you Sakura-chan you said knights don't take off their armor." Lee said with a grin happy to know he had been right.

"I never said Seras was a knight, now please. She held up a finger up to her lips and spoke; "Reaching the end of the valley had been an ordeal…"

Reaching the end of the valley had been an ordeal, but the forest was in sight, she took a deep breath entered the dark reaches beneath the canopy trees' branches. The rain was thankfully stopped by the large leaves above, the water was running down the trunks of the trees making the ground muddy. Seras had no choice but to hope along old logs, rocks, and the low branches.

The inside was so dark she could barely see the trunks around her, "Sol." She said as the words echoed around her; the world turned pitch black around her. Any reach of light was gone, but Seras could see. She could see the life around her, the trees, leaves on the ground, the bugs animals, and predators in this forest she could see easily.

This was the power that extended from generation to generation in her family, this was magic.

"Magic? She means jutsu right?" Naruto asked, Neji nodded.

"Passed through blood Sounds like a kekkei genkai to me, a doujutsu no less." Neji said using his byakugan for emphasis.

"Ahem!" Sakura cleared her throat and continued, "Magic the power…"

Magic; the power that dwells within us. The power of our heart and soul; our will. Our will grants us power over the earth the elements, nature itself, but sometimes wills clash and it's when these powers clash that the pure art of magic was used for war.

"Of course," Shikamaru said frowning.

Once upon time the countries of this world had been allowed to convene with each other but conflicting interest resulted in bloodshed. Legions of soldiers armed with blades bows, and spells of horrible destruction. Fire bathed the world as the people killed each other and themselves; for when you pour your entire heart into your will you can…"over do it."

It's been called a "Heated Hearts;" when your soul's power reaches empty your will searches for another source. The heart is next, but a phenomenon unknown was discovered to have tremendous results. Burning your heart will destroy your body and your soul will burn with the power of akin to godly forces, one attack to Burn Mountains, steam the sea, or incinerate a city. It was for this reason humanity had joined the endangered species list nearly 500 years ago…

Sakura looked up, Lee was holding onto hugging his knees. This sounded so reminiscent of his 8 gates technique, his one technique was described as destroying this fictional world. Tenten rubbed his should reassuringly.

This power; _Sol_ was a rare magic that was still practiced by Seras' ancestors surviving the Great Purge and the Witch Hunts, the people grew fearful of magic and it had been banned worldwide. Those who practice it were jailed, executed, or hunted down. The Vanguards had been sparred by means long forgotten, 300 years ago the masses started return to the art as new threats surfaced.

[Crick, Crack CRACK CRACK!] Seras was shaken from her thoughts dodging to the side as a rotting log had been thrown at her. Seras still had to cut through the dead wood as stinky pulp and insects splattered her and the boy.

The girls, plus Neji, gave a collective shudder and shiver. Shino had a tick mark on his forehead as Sakura smirked continuing, "I missed?"

"I missed?" Came a voice, Seras using _Sol_ could see her assailant. The…man? Was one all fours, but his limbs extending farther than what was proportionate. His ragged long brown hair was cover his face minus his pig like nose and big ears. "I smell a very delicious dinner, but I heard no squish or splatter?"

"Boy you're ugly," Seras murmured, the ear twitched as the giant threw another huge log at her. Seras cut through it again this was fresh it seems. She nearly broke her arm and she would've preferred the bugs over that.

"I did not miss, you cut the log, two crashes. You talk, must be a man. No, woman, voice is high. Very strong, ancient magic, rare treat. Nearing her midlife, not many eggs left, but still fertile." Seras grit her teeth upset at the mention of age, "Gritting teeth, upset or scared. Smaller breathing, a second person. A child, very tasty. No identical soul signatures, but still rare. I will not let you escape, who will I eat first. The child, appetizers good." The legs of this beast tensed up and he jumped at her like a lion, mouth gaping open.

Seras jumped to the side slicing at its face, she managed a scratch and slicing at his hair also. It flew under her, she could see its body was covered in what looked like human skin, but it was sick shade of green. It's hair splintered off like tree bark, the giant tumbled over and over slamming into a tree It's body melted inside the tree, "A forest god?! Not good."

Seras flipped off the log as the monster's face came up from the wood, it tried to eat her but she was already off. "I have to run," Seras started to run away as the trees around her began to reach at her as more faces appeared.

"Shit…" Seras stopped as 8 of these huge monsters woke up, they were all different shapes and sizes. But they all had the green plant skin and wood hair, what made things worse was that the boy had woken up.

Sakura took a glance, Naruto was pale imagining himself in this real forest of death. In fat everyone seemed to be thinking the same two things: what would they do in that situation? Or how would Seras and the boy make it out?

"Wha…what?" Seras had let _Sol_ slip as the boy looked up, he pulled the hood off. He had long black hair that curled around his neck and forehead, but was otherwise straight. He had pale skin like he was new to the sun but his gold eyes were startlingly bright as the caught the light. "M…Mom is that you? I can't see."

"N…Yes, sweetie it's me, it's Momma." Seras saw no escape this was her end, she fell to her knees hugging the boy to her chest. "Just go back to sleep baby, you're sick. Momma will get your medicine, everything will be fine." Seras was shaking, she'd never been this scared in her life. Was it this boy? If she left him she could possibly escape, she was fast, but she knew with every fiber of her being she'd never do it.

"Alright Momma," The boy said as he nuzzled into her chest. He sighed a blissful sigh and suddenly all went black.

Sakura paused to take a peak, Hinata was covering her face, which was a good reaction. "Seras slowly opened her eyes…"

Seras slowly opened her eyes there was light, "Uggh…my head." She blocked the sun out of her eyes, she slipped off her left gauntlet and rubbed her eyes. The spots in her eyes from the sun faded away, looking around she was at a loss for words. She was still in the same clearing, but all the trees around her were sliced apart, leaves scattered everywhere net logs around her, and the dead corpses the Forest gods were all around her as their green blood had turned to moss.

The boy was asleep on top of her, Seras winced, her fingers were so sore. She couldn't move her right arm wouldn't move it felt as heavy as lead, looking at her he was still gripping her sword. Had she done all this? How? No, she couldn't have. She activated _Sol_ to find her magic drained, she used it for a brief moment. No nothing around her was alive save the grass and moss, it was still raining but it was very light, and the clouds were thin enough to bathe them in sunlight. She was glad, she was in a cold sweat. In fact, she smelled like a waste land of dead mulch.

"I did do this, but…I don't know how…" It took all of her effort to move the boy off a little and stand, her entire body was sore and screaming for rest. The boy woke up he yawned loudly opening his eyes, Seras didn't know what to say, she had no answers for herself.

"Where am I?" He looked to her, "Have you seen my Mom?" Again, Seras didn't have answers for either of them. He started to worry, "I need to find my mom! She knows who I am."

"Wait," Seras said holding out her arm wincing. If this kid freaked out again and ran because she was a stranger she'd never catch him in her current state. "I am a friend," She said mustering a smile.

He looked at her, not with blind trust, but with a skeptical look. Which was strange to see on a little kid, "What's my name?"

'Shit," She did some quick thinking. She found him in the midst of summer rains, "its Raines Summer." Give Seras the award for Most Creative, "My name is Seras Vanguard." That seemed to satisfy him, he still looked confused though. "Raines," It felt odd calling this boy a name she just gave him. "Are you tell me you have no memories?"

He shook his head, "Just that my Momma said she'd save me…" He frowned, "She knows who I am. What do you know about me?" He asked looking to Seras for answers, but she was floored.

"We were travelling together in a wagon…" She had to make it sound believable, "We were talking, you were by yourself, and the wagon fell into a river. I'm glad to see you're safe kid," She said with grin.

"My name is Raines," He said frowning. "I was by myself? I must've been going to see my Mom. I need to go find her," He stood up, Seras grimaced. He looked around, "What happened?" He seemed to just notice the destruction around them.

"I don't know," Seras said truthfully for once. "But I can't move, my body isn't doing what I say. Wait for me okay?" She said laying down, her vision was starting to swim.

"Okay, He sat down looking around, the boy didn't seem sick. Which was good but it also meant they came to this forest for nothing. Well, not entirely, she still needed something here. But she needed her armor first, the sun would set soon, and the first thing she'd do tomorrow is get her armor back. "I'm going to sleep for a little while, okay?" He nodded and Seras was out like a light.

Sakura sighed, she almost wished someone had interrupted. She realized just how much those breaks helped, "That was a lot. End of chapter two," Naruto sighed in relief.

"I thought they were dead!" He yelled his head accidentally falling on Hinata's lap who squeaked. Naruto got up quickly, "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"They wouldn't die, it's only the second chapter." Ino said crossing her arms with a smirk, "I wasn't worried at all."

"Sure," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. "This chapter was made for exposition and to add conflict and mystery just what happed to Seras to make them save her and Raines?"

"The Forest God thing said she was near her midlife, so she's 30 something and Raines is near six or seven, but I'm not sure a kid would talk like that." Tenten said frowning.

"You'd be surprised," Neji said glancing at Hinata. "We were both taught to speak formally, we never baby talked."

"So Raines might have been raised by rich people!" Choji said glad to be the detective, but the crumbs and bits of food flying from his mouth made everyone in range recoil.

Sakura gave a knowing smile, "Shes going to tease us with her knowledge now." Ino sighed, "Alright Brianiac, you win. I'm interested and I want to know what happens next where and I buy one of those?"

"I don't know actually, Iruka-sensei gave them to me since I enjoyed them so much. I was really surprised to see that the library had a copy, the rest were destroyed with the school though so this might be the only copy in Konoha. I'm already checking thee out, so if you guys want to know more let's make meetings like this regular thing." Sakura said, the masses nodded.

"I like it when we all hang out," Choji agreed nodding.

"I like it too," Sakura screamed as Sai appeared from right behind her. "Will one of them die?"

"Sai!" Sakura panted, "How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning, I didn't want to interrupt so I waited for you to finish." Sai said with that smile of his, "Can you read one more chapter please?"

"Yeah! Go for it Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly, Sakura smiled.

"Alright then," She opened up the book. "Chapter Three; Amazoness Queen Noe."

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I have, I am currently in Las Vegas, but will be home soon enough. I just typed this because I had the time, also because I've had more time to write this was much longer. Some will be short, some will be long. I'm inconsistent like that. Comments, Reviews, and Critiques are appreciated. I am doing this solely for fun and perhaps entertainment, should it cease being fun I may very well stop. Who knows what the future holds, this is dragging on so I'll leave you alone now. _ALSO Edits regarding Grammar and Spelling are done in post, just important information._**


	4. Chapter THREE part 1

Chapter Three: Amazoness Queen Noe

_"Alright the," she opened the book. "Chapter Three: Amazoness Queen Noe."_

A month of fruitless searching was leaving Seras heavy hearted, she had reclaimed her armor and had equipped it while she trudged back to camp. They had abandoned the clear cut trees and had retreated to a darker more concealed section of the forest.

Raines was waiting for her at camp, she chose an excellent spot surrounded by trees on all sides. She had a tent made from Forest God bones as props, tanned skin to repel the elements, and had the bark line as a fence.

What protected Raines while he waited for her? The corpses of the forest gods; no monster or spirit would bother whatever horrendous demon that took down a forest god let alone several. She had carved up their bodies for various purposes, but the primary was to hang up around their camp.

No Forest God in their right mind would go near a location where hanging corpses of friends and family hung; similar to bandits hanging bones and body parts near the entrances of their caves. Morbid? Yes. Effective? Most defiantly. She stayed with Raines for the first ten days no monsters, no animals ad no spirits had come see them. The only thing that worried Seras were other people, only people would be curious or stupid to check them out.

The month had proven fruitless, this area was no good. So they'd move, despite having a good settlement this was a waste of her time. She was trudging next to a river thinking of what breakfast would be today; Raines needed a fulfilling diet. Seras made him eat at lot to make up for fear of malnutrition, but also to make him nap.

Following the theme of bad news; Raines still no memory of his past. But otherwise he was pretty cheerful which was refreshing when she came back disappointed. Seras wished she could help more, but without information there wasn't much she could do for him.

She briefly considered leaving him in a village's care, but could help but worry that perhaps someone besides his mother was searching him out. An unsavory individual, she got the bad feeling the first time they went out searching for information on her mother. The surrounding villages or settlements had no news of a mother searching for a boy, but the entire time Seras felt like someone was watching them.

"Sol," Seras checked the surrounding area. No signs of life beside the plant life, but she did see something good: Strawberries. "Maybe Raines will like them," She hopped across the river on the dry stones crossing over. The forest was pretty dark, but she could still see using Sol. Raines complained sometimes, so she cut a skylight in the leaves overhead, Seras was getting more and more fond of the boy.

She picked the straw berries, when she got a bad feeling. The Strawberries had no seeds, unnatural, these straw berries were unnatural. She jumped back into the river just the strawberries exploded in a blue fire, "Sol!" She scanned seeing a glimpse of someone's foot just as they exited the range of her spell, it was headed East.

Raines was in that direction… Sera gripped her sword's handle, not that her sword would do any good. But what he did have now was a physical advantage, she stripped her armor with the snap of one strap. She was in the full body suit again, but had her gauntlets and greaves. She threw her blade into the air before crouched and leapt skyward, this new strength was the highlight of the month.

After that strange event her body had grown much stronger even more so dragging the piece of forest gods. Her body had more than double its initial power letting her leap to the branches of the trees in single bounds, she could even move across the branches with leaps. It was like her entire body had a work out during her black out everything was sore, but everything was stronger now. Her armor weighed almost nothing to her but she still had weight so she couldn't leap with it.

Sakura glanced at Lee who was grinning something he could relate too. "Seras caught…"

Seras caught her blade and landed on the tree branch, "SOL!" She dashed across the tree branches with new speed and power. She could see her assailant now, it was a woman swinging on the vines and branches with a hook and chain. "You aren't getting away!" Seras pounce faster going to a tree trunk kicking off it like a spring board from one trunk to another, the trunks' bark splintered on impact, this power was incredible!

The unknown woman turned just in time to dodge Seras' kick aimed for her head, they both landed on a tree branch. Seras could identify her attacker now without Sol, the woman must've been in her teenage years. She had dark tan skin, white tattoos, and sharp green eyes. "You're a native Naturian?"

No answer, the woman lunged at Seras with her hook chain. She moved in a rhythmic dance like fighting style swinging the hook and chain around trying to cut her up or catch Seras. "You're the devil killing our gods and clear cutting our forest! What do you hope to gain!?"

Seras dodged the hook with ease, this girl was still inexperienced in combat if she thought dancing would win her this bout. Especially seeing what Sera could do. Seras needed information this woman was clearly an amazon with how little she dressed. Some light metal shoulder and leg armor, but there rest may as well have been her skeeves.

Seras surprised the amazon by catching the hook and forcing her to stop, she then pulled the girl into her grasps where she tried to dodge. But Seras grabbed her on her chest piece, the soldier gasped frightened as she'd been caught.

"Whooo!" Kiba cheered getting slapped again.

"She grabbed her by the bra basically," Ino said, "If the Hero was a man nobody would be on his side."

"Double standards are unfair," Sai agreed with the point Ino wasn't making.

"Please it's getting late, continue Sakura-san." Neji requested, a light blush on his cheeks. Everyman was silently wondering why they didn't the get an opportunity like that.

"You're going give me some information." Seras said glaring at the amazon pulling her closer.

"After you, Seras Fortuna Vanguard." Said a new comer's voice, another woman.

"Sol," Seras whispered. There must've been nineteen other amazons around her, she had jumped into an ambush it seemed. Deactivating Sol she sighed, "No please. You should have the honor, after all it was you who attacked me. I feel like I am the one who deserves answers," Seras said letting go of the amazon who swung back to join her comrades. She spoke to her commander quietly, too quiet for Seras to hear.

"You attack our land, our home, and our guardians. You have attacked us all Seras Vanguard. Be glad we haven't killed you yet, you've desecrated our land enough. Surrender now and we may spar your companion," Seras' eyes widened; they had Raines.

"Where is he?" Seras asked just loud enough for them to hear the captain scoffed.

"As if-"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Seras shouted much louder than she had intended too, but it got the job done everyone was shaken.

"He's still in his hut unknown to the dangers you've surrounded him with when you attacked us, we will collect him after capturing you." The captain said gritting her teeth, they were all similarly armed, but the captain had a cape.

"Good, come at me if you think you have enough! Seras said taking her sword off and stabbing it into the branch she took a stance, "I won't even need my blade to take just twenty of you."

"Tsk, so be it. I cannot guarantee his safety after we've killed or captured you. Women, charge, do not hold back!" The twenty woman jumped to ward and around her with their hooks and daggers, the captain drew with her bow.

Seras dodged and stayed surrounded, the moment he left she'd get shot, but this was fine. With skill akin to a martial artist Seras was able to dodge and weave around the blades and chains using her metal clad fists to punch out the female warriors who'd fall and be saved by their comrades.

Taking one down would spell two gone from the ones surrounding her, she'd take full advantage of that. She was routing the enemy well, but she needed to take down the captain. "Sol," She leapt off from trunk to trunk in a near horizontal leap dodging arrows with effort before she dove onto the captain fist reared back.

Slamming her fist down she forced the captain to jump off using her own hook to secure an escape, or so she thought. Seras leapt to the hook grabbing it, she pulled hard jerking the captain off making her succumb to a forty foot drop. She was rescued which bought Seras enough time to dispatch the other amazon, finally it was just the captain and two of her subordinates.

"Checkmate," Seras leapt to the ground going for the captain using the last two amazons as a means to keep the captain from shooting her. The gap was closed easily with her new speed, she took the bow from the captain and used it to bash her over the head with it. Dispatching the last two was easy, Seras was panting, but she was proud. Before meeting Raines she would've died to the giants, but even if she lived she normally would've succumb to the amazons' demands. This power wasn't just reassuring, it was liberating. She wouldn't need to listen to others if her fists or blade could help it.

She counted the bodies on the ground, "16, 17, 18…and 19…" She used Sol, they were all alive, and so she should be able to count them all unless. "One escaped, shit! Raines!" Seras crouched and leapt skyward to the branches, she took off grabbing her sword rushing off to camp.

"Raines!" Seras yelled she leapt past a hanging god's arm into camp, rushing into the tent she was met with an unexpected, unpleasant surprise.

"Seras!" Raines said happily, Raines was eating a slice cantaloupe happily, "Want some fruit?"

"Yes Miss Vanguard, would you like some fruit?" Asked a much larger woman, she must've been 244 centimeters tall-

"That's huge!" Tenten yelled in shock.

"How big is that?" Naruto asked not really good with math.

"About eight feet tall," Sakura said as Naruto's eyes widened. "She was…"

She was proportionate in the sense that her legs, arms, and body were all complimenting each other. Other than a size issue this woman was by all rights beautiful, she had the Native Naturian look, and a flowing red hair that was styled to look feathery like a phoenix's plumage.

She wore gilded steel armor decorated with green and white jade, but it looked more like a one piece swim suit covering her nether regions rear end, stomach, and chest. Besides that she wore similar anklets and bracelets. All topped off with a crown this was the Queen. A _real_ Amazon, not just a citizen who lacked the growth genes, she had a confident smirk as she sat close to Raines as if to say: "I know what happened this is your final chance. One slip up and the boy's a goner."

Seras hated feeling helpless like this in a bind, after that time with the forest gods she refused to feel like this again. So Seras smiled, she sat down for Raines' sake. Using Sol, they were surrounded. More than sixty Amazons, "I would love some."

"Where's your armor Seras?" Raines asked quizzically noticing, but not her labored breath and sweat. Otherwise he would've guessed a fight happened, before Seras could speak the new amazon spoke up.

"Oh its fine, in fact, here it is." She signaled and her armor fell from above just outie the entrance to their amp, all the leather straps had been cut leaving just the metal. There was no way she'd be able to wear it, "Oh introductions!" She said clapping once, the sound was ear splitting. The woman was also muscular, very strong looking.

Everything she did seemed to be threatening or to intimidate Seras but she wasn't having it. The two women smiled and ate, but there was lightning in their gazes. Oh how they both wanted a fight, but Seras wanted a fair fight. Not that she'd get one.

"My name is Queen Noe of the 19th Amazon Legion, a pure blood Amazon who's very well versed in the art of blades." She said, she was unarmed. Why did she say that? Was she saying that she didn't need a blade to fight Seras?

"I'm Raines Summer!" Raines said with a smile, his naivety almost made Seras feel bad for him. But his smile calmed her down, the Queen was making Seras over think this.

"My name is Seras Fortuna Vanguard; Former Ace Paladin of the Pendragon Royal Army." She said giving a respectful bow, it hurt. She hated showing this hostage using bitch respect even if it was false.

"Iruka let you read that?" Ino asked with a smile almost laughing.

Sakura shrugged and continued.

"We really ought to talk about this more in my palace, wouldn't you like to see it?" Queen Noe asked pulling Raines in close looking at Seras challengingly, Raines' head was pressed against the side of her chest which was near triple the size of his head.

"Hold on!" Kiba said as he pinched his nose, "I gotta go get some tissue. Don't continue without me!" He rushed off.

"I need to use the restroom also," Hinata said getting up. "Gomenosai."

"We're almost done! I think," Naruto said as more people left.

"Not really, this chapter is actually in two parts. I'll finish part one and two after a break, give me one of Choji's snacks." Sakura said as she put a bookmark in and walked off to the bathroom also, Naruto blushed imagining an extremely well-endowed amazon woman.

**Yes I'm giving up on finishing this chapter. It's supposed to be incredibly long, but it's 2am again and I'm going to bed. Reviews, Comments, and Critiques are appreciated yadda yadda yadda. ALSO Edits concerning Grammar and Spelling are edited in Post (afterwards). I know I have not edited the others before this yet, but I'll get to them eventually. I hope you enjoy this and all that crap, good night!**


	5. Chapter THREE part 2

Chapter Four: Amazoness Queen Noe part 2

_"We really ought to talk about this more in my palace, wouldn't you like to see it?" Queen Noe asked pulling Raines in close looking at Seras challengingly, Raines' head was pressed against the side of her chest which was near triple the size of his head._

Sakura sighed, everyone was tired. It was late and they wanted to go home ut they also wanted to finish the chapter. "Okay; no interruptions! We have a short way left to go; Seras couldn't afford..."

Seras couldn't afford to lose her composure, Raines smiled. "Alright, Seras that sounds like fun!"

"It sure does," said Seras with the more pissed off smile she could afford to make without Raines catching on. Queen Noe smirked, "I imagine. As your guest we can expect you to have made the proper arrangements for food and travel?"

"We will ride inside a convoy wagon, you may help yourself to the supplies inside." She said as she stood up, her head was mere inches from the roof of the tent, Seras stood up also. Noe towered over Seras and even more so over Raines, "May I request to see your sword? I will have a soldier of mine service it whilst you ride."

This wasn't a request she could reject, Seras drew her sword ready to cut down a Queen, but instead she handed it over. "My sword has high sentimental value, I trust you'll hand it to your best."

"I sure will," Seras ushered Raines to follow closely as they walked out. No sign of the other Amazons, this would've been an opportune moment to strike had she been properly equipped. Cleverly Queen Noe had denied her that advantage, they exited the camp to find a caravan of wagons. "The front one will serve as your vessel," said the Queen as she went to speak with her commanders.

"We get go somewhere new?" Raines asked looking at all the Amazons in the trees and the wagons, this was all so new for him.

"Yes," Seras said bringing him to the front caravan wagon as other amazons got into the other wagons.

The wagons were built in a similar fashion to her tent, bones and leather served for walls and awnings the carriage and wheels were wooden however, but dissimilar to their tent these were not made with forest god materials.

The floor was caked in plush hay on the center floor while the sides had supply crates as seats, Raines laid on the hay and yawned Seras opened the crates: food, supplies, armor, and weapons. Why was the Queen providing for her?

"Excuse me, room for one more?" Seras grit her teeth, it was her again. Queen Noe climbed it, the wood groaning under her weight. She sat on the hay leaning back, she sighed and used the crates with food as arm rests.

Seras sat pulling Raines up to sit up and lean on her across Noe with the crates full of armor and weapons, Seras had already swiped food for Raines but he had fallen to sleep's embrace.

"I must applaud your restraint; Seras Vanguard. You have a stronger will than I, in your place I would've fought my way out." Queen Noe said with a genuine tone of praise.

"Given your customs you would've abandoned the boy also," Seras said as Noe shrugged. "What is your motive?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"In time all will be made clear," said Noe as she pulled a banna from one of the food crates. She stuck the entire thing in her mouth, not that it was an issue. They were much smaller to her than Seras, "I meant what I said. Restock on supplies, you are even from to Amazonian Armor and Weapons."

Seras grimaced looking at the battle underwear, "I won't mind taking weapons. But your armor isn't nearly as heavy nor protective as my last set. Which you rudely demolished."

"That's in the past, for now let us enjoy the journey. Naturia is a beautiful country after all," Noe said reclining back completely relaxed enjoying her fruit. Seras ate also, this may be the last time before a fight, and she would need the energy.

Raines sighed leaning on her, Seras felt her anxiety ebbing away, it was replaced by a calm confidence. Raines had full faith in her, he trusted her, and she would make good of his feelings by getting him out of this.

Noe suddenly stopped smiling as Seras gave a genuine smile looking Noe in the eyes with a new light in her eyes, "What's wrong?" Noe asked masking her anxiety with a smile, but Seras smirked. She had the upper hand now, because Noe was having trouble reading her.

"Nothing," Seras said caressing Raines' hair. "Ab_sol_utely nothing," Noe's eyes widened considerably as they met gazes once more.

"Looks like my suspicions were correct," Noe said with a wicked look in her eyes. "Since you showed me yours I'll show you mine," She opened her mouth using her fingers to spread it wider as her tongue was on display now. An estranged silver brand was on her tongue, it was shaped like a snake's eye. "It's nice to meet another Stigma user, how'd you get yours?"

"Stigma?" Seras asked frowning, inspecting Noe's tongue from a distance the mark looked like it was branded on her.

"Stigma? Mark of the Ancients?" Noe asked looking incredulous, "Huh. This'll be easier than I thought, do you have a rare magic?"

Raines shifted a little, Seras smiled again, "I can imagine why you would assume that."

"Because you have a brand also," Seras looked at Noe. "I can see it now," She tossed Seras a dagger, "In your eyes."  
><span>Seras gazed into the polished metal dagger, she could see an estranged brand in her eyes. It looked to resemble a "V," beneath her pupil. It was black like her pupil contrasting with her blue eyes, she deactivated sol and the brand faded away. Was this that tingle in her eyes when her vision hanged to that life sensing vision?<span>

"Even if I had one of these brands, I see to give information to the enemy. You are foolish for showing me such a sight," Seras said noting that other people had ancient magic like this. She always felt that there were others, but now she knew this for a fact.

"If that's what you believe then you've misread my intentions, I intend to be a powerful ally." Queen Noe said grinning, "All up till now was a test. A judge of character and-"

"You like what you see," Seras said frowning, Noe nodded.

"Prying eyes may have heard too much already all this and more will be discussed further in my domain. For now, do restock your supplies and enjoy the ride." Queen Noe smiled looking at the trees, "We've got much to discuss Seras Fortuna Vanguard."

Sakura closed the book as everyone stood up said their goodbyes, "Alright listen up!" Sakura said getting everyone's attention; "Let us do try this again, maybe not so late next time."

"Can we invite our Sensei?" Shino asked, "I'm sure Kurenai-sensei would like this. She's an avid reader."

"She may have read it already but sure." Sakura said, "The more the merrier...right?"

**Yes this the end, I explained last time that I gave up finishing it because I was so tired. Please do Review, Comment, and Critique. Edits referring to Grammar and Spelling are done in post, and I will get to the other posts soon enough.**


	6. Chapter FOUR

Chapter Four: The Slayer Sword

Sakura had gathered everyone again this time it was at the temporary hospital where Tsunade was resting, it had been nearly two weeks since their first reading session. In that time Sakura had done two missions with Naruto's constant pestering. Naruto had tried numerous times to gather the others, but it all halted once they learned that Sasuke had kidnapped the 8 tailed jinchuriki and now three cloud ninjas had come.

After Naruto's initial beat down at the hands of Karui they had come to a small respect and Naruto had nvited them to Sakura's reading session, Naruto had even told them everything he knew of the story with as much theatrics and detail as he could.

"Sounds epic," Omoi said a little wide eyes as he sucked on his sucker.

"Sounds stupid, why would a single woman be able to take down gods?" Karui said spitting to the side, "But the Amazons do sound cool."

"I would like to hear the rest of this story," Samui said simply. Now the three of them had sat in the back as Sakura sat in the center of the half circle that had formed, "Chapter Four: The Slayer Sword."

That night Seras used Sol to look at all the amazons around them most were high in the trees, sleeping in the wagons, and eight were driving the wagons. If she was careful enough she could possibly escape with Raines, but _"I intend to be a powerful ally."_ Seras couldn't do her task alone, plus she _needed_ her sword to pull this off. Which was on the sleeping Queen's belt.

Raines had woken up not too long ago, Seras made him eat a lot of fruit to put him back to sleep and fill him up. Now he was sleeping again and Seras yawned she didn't want to sleep while there was a chance she could get her throat slit. But she was no good in a fight tired, especially without back up.

"This woman is smart," Karui praised. Nobody shushed her, most likely because it'd be rude.

"What would it be like if I were captured," Omoi said looking down. "Captured by a legion of female warriors. What if they used me to procreate? I'd be held down and made to father many children for the rest of my days. It would be akin to-"

"Omoi, shut up." Samui said. The bust ninja looked to Sakura to continue Sakura cleared her throat.

Seras woke up when the sun was high in the sky, she'd slept late. She chastised herself, but in retrospect it was unavoidable with the fighting she did and the magic she expended using Sol so often.

Falcons cried out signals to Amazons in the trees, timber wolves and many amazons were walking beside the wagons. No escape, not that they could. The sky was more visible with the maintained canopy trees well pruned to allow light, they could see a towering tree more than five times the size of the others.

"Whoooaa…" Raines said as looked bug eyed at the titanic tree.

"That is Naturia Prime," Queen Noe said grinning she was walking by the tent like her subjects.

"The oldest tree that still lives in your country, this realm was named after the tree. It's also called the birth place of the Divine Forest Giant: Flax: a malevolent nature spirit that nearly destroyed the rest of the world before being captured by Romulus the Savior." Seras informed Raines mostly, Noe should know all this.

"Who's Romulus the Savior?" Raines asked, Seras would answer him obviously.

"The greatest warrior who's ever lived; he led humanity on the greatest hunt in recorded history. He founded his own guild The Slayers and with his younger brother and many others tey campaigned to hunt down all the strongest spirits, monsters, demons and dragons in order to harness their power for various purposes."

"Lectures done? Full speed ahead, we must get moving." Queen Noe stood tall commanding her troops telling them they would move much faster. Seras held onto Raines as the wagon picked up speed.

"Raines come here, I have a task for you." Raines stood for her as she took off his hooded cloak and began placing leather belted pouches and sheaths. Seras had indeed restocked her equipment the very light equipment would be Raines' burden. A little hardship in one's youth would build character, plus he would have a knfe or 4 to protect himself.

Seras wore her full body suit still, but she had collected an assortment of shorter swords, bombs, and medical supplies. She wasn't prepped like your average Amazon, which was her plan.

"Walk with me Seras Vanguard," Queen Noe said walking with Seras' sword on her waist, Seras' hand itched. She wanted her weapon back so she jumped off the wagon as Raines moved to sit up with the driver putting his clock on but the hood down.

Seras had to jog to keep up with Noe, "I applaud your for restraining your escape. Can I assume this means you are considering my offer?"

"Assume as you please, but you know what they say when you assume."

"It makes an ass out of you and me," Sakura didn't scream but she flinched horribly as she turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please don't do that!" Sakura said shakily as the many of her friends plus Karui laughed. Kakashi till looked banged up, but otherwise fine. He'd been crouched behind her on the stack of timbers she'd been sitting on.

"Greetings." He said to everyone else ignoring Sakura, "Is this the book reading?" He asked as the still pregnant Kureinai walked up behind him, Shikamaru smiled. Had he been expecting her?

"I love this series," Kurenai said with a small grin as Kiba gave her his seat before he sat next to Shino on the floor. "I plan to read it to my son in the future," Ino looked at her as if asking: _Are you serious?_

"Sakura, Shizune needs you to help with the hokage's wounds whilst se takes care of paper work." Kakashi said with a look sayng it was worse than he was letting on, Saura hesitated before nodding.

"Yes right away," Kakashi picked up the book from her. "I can take over for now," Kakashi said. "I heard good things about this book."

"If you haven't read it yet than give it to me, Kurenai said holding out her hand. After many agreements Kakashi sighed before handing it over. Kurena flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here it is; it makes an ass out of you and me."

"It makes an ass out of you and me!" Queen Noe said with a hearty laugh.

"What's an ass?" Raines asked the driver who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Whoops," Noe said.

It took an good half hour of jogging for their convoy to make it to the capital settlement surrounding Naturia Prime. The Amazons' capital was a series of small homes and such attached to the sides of trees with multiple methods of ascending ranging from stairs, ladders, and pulley systems to haul supplies and multiple people.

The ground was where many bigger builds stood, they were all packed with female soldiers and males wearing matching full body suit with iron collars attached to one soldier with ropes. Slaves, Seras scowled.

"Walk with me Seras Vanguard," Seras had to follow Queen Noe with Raines toward the tree, Naturia Prime. The entrance was a mass of woven root of the tree made to be like stairs, the base of the stairs was guarded by two real amazons like Noe.

They were both about 213 centimeters tall, significantly shorter than Queen Noe, but still much taller than Seras. At the entrance they both nodded to their Queen, gave Seras a glance, but they both stepped in the way of Raines spears aimed for his chest. "S-Seras!" Seras immediately began to march forward toward Raines before Noe placed her hand on Seras' shoulder.

"Ohhh, I forgot. An iron clad rule of Naturia, no male is permitted inside Naturia Prime." She said with a small grin waving off the spears, Raines looked so scared.

Seras looked at Queen Noe with her scowl and glare, "Right. Forgot, shall we talk elsewhere?"

"We talk in my throne room," Queen Noe said. "I will have your companion taken care of. Phobe, I place this young…child in your care. Do take him to meet the girls this will be a valuable learning experience, they may learn what a boy is before becoming a man."

"Seras," Raines looked to her for guidance. It made Seras feel good and all the more protective, but this needed to be done.

"It's be alright Raines you will meet other children, this can be an opportunity to make friends." Seras gave him her best encouraging smile and it worked, he nodded as one of the amazons led Raines away.

"If one hair on his head is hurt the repercussions will be dire," Seras said with a steely calm voice that made Queen Noe shudder it didn't help that Seras was facing away.

"Understood," She said as she gestured for Seras to follow as they entered the inside of the tree that had sections carved like a building just for ascension and other rooms for various purposes.

Seras couldn't believe the view, she could literally see the ocean to the south of them leagues ahead, "Oh my goodness…"

"I never get tired of it here," Queen Noe said sitting on her throne looking out the window also. "Shall we cut right to the chase?"

Seras didn't answer, but she waited. Noe started, "I know of this sword's origin. This is the sealed Slayer Sword, Romulous the Savior's 3rd successful attempt at creating a stigma blade. Inside this sword is the soul of the Slayer Dragon: Jaeger."

Seras' sword was the same shape and size of a claymore, but its guard had various metal plates on the edges, sides and top. The handle had a silvery scale like texture, and the blade looked segmented with scales, and a carved stigma at the base of the blade. It showed a dragon roaring a cascade of blades, "Number 3 of the 47 Relic Swords."

"…" Seras knew all this, this was the reason she needed this blade; without it her mission would be hopeless.

"Its core magic is that it proves even more lethal against nonhuman opponents, which explains why you could slay the forest gods. My questions are simple; how did you come across this sword, what will you do with it, and my last question will come after I have my answers."

Seras grimaced, "I was a member of the Slayers. The new one, they tried to follow in the original's footsteps, but they were too big to fill. I was the strongest," She lowered her gaze to the floor far below. "By default. The strongest is always the weilder of that tragic sword, it has had more weilders die on it than I'm sure Jaeger cares to remember."

"Let me assume and make an ass of myself; you were the last of the Slayers. You carry this sword to carry their will and dreams," She guessed. Correct apparently since Seras didn't deny it… "Condolences, but what dream is it you hope to carry?"

"…" Seras turned around, her Sol brand blazing. "I will slay Ouroboros." The temperature dropped nearly thirty degrees, Queen Noe looked at her incredulously.

"Ouroboros? The world eater? Do you even know what you plan to fight?!" She asked thinking this woman before her was either stupid, crazy, or both.

"Ouroboros; the one monster Master Romulous couldn't kill. Once called the Equator it circled our world's axis lazily chasing its own tail. The Slayers boarded the beast and at the tip of its tail they fought the beast head on," Seras said as Noe chimed in.

"They fought it for many days before it had eaten them all, but not before the Sayers had knocked the monster off course enough for it to travel over the land, grind whole nations to dust, cleave our continents, and coil its way around the world for centuries before it found its tail once more." Noe sounded livid, she still couldn't believe she was seeing a lone woman who claimed to be able to kill it.

"It has isolated many continents from each other yes," said Seras pulling out a glass ball. There was a black metal band spiraling around as it went around the world like a spring before meeting itself once more, "I will kill this monster and seal it within another sword, the 48th Sword. In turn liberating this world from the devil's grip."

"I don't think you've seen it," Queen Noe said sitting back on her throne.

"I have and I do now," Seras turned her gaze to the south Ocean and looked farther east. A jade green belt had surfaced with fins like flags cutting through the water, "3 Leagues Tall, 3 Leagues Thick, and its Length enough to span the world 3 times. Bad things come in threes it would appear."

**[Quick Note: 1 League = 3 Miles]**

"That is insane," Samui said doing calculations in her head. "I cannot even fathom its size…"

"That isn't that big," Naruto said waving it off.

"Try a train made entirely of hokage monuments," Kakashi said Naruto suddenly looked not so sure. Naruto's face turned blue, "Be glad its fiction. I don't think something like that could even exist," Kurenai cleared her throat to regain her attention. "Sorry."

"Just how do you plan to pull this off?" Queen Noe asked as the Slayer Sword in her hand felt much heavier, she walked over giving it to Seras who used a leather belt to secure it on her back.

"The reason this sword has gotten its masters killed is because the spirit within has not awaken, this sword is one of the 4 Unholy Swords. I plan to awaken its power by using the power of the other 3," Seras said as Noe saw that as possible.

"The 4 Unholy Swords; Blades to Slay the Gods Above." Queen Noe knew of these swords; "No. 1 Rexcaliber the Kings Blade, No. 2 Shinigami the Soul Cutter, No. 3 The Slayer Sword Jaeger, and No. 4 Ragnarok the Armageddon Blade."

"You have your answers, I have a mission to do. What was your final question?" She asked as Queen Noe suddenly had new respect for this woman, "I must get going."

"I'm sure you do, I was going to ask you to join my cause. That I will still offer; I promise once victory is ours I will let you obtain Hearthfire's Grand Treasure: No. 4 Ragnarok the Armageddon Blade."

"…I refuse, I kill monsters. Not people," She said. "My journey resumes s soon as I leave here, but not till I return young Raines home."

"People can be the worst monsters," Now said and Seras nodded. "I didn't think he was your son, what's his story" Noe asked as she sat back down onto her throne using her knife to scratch at her arm rest.

"Raines was running from a monster when I saved him, typical of me, but as it would turn out he's lost all his memory. I have invited him to journey with me whilst we search out his home, we search in the locations I also find convenient. I came to your domain in hopes of finding the cure of this," She pulled down the neck of her suit showing a horrible rash.

"Ew, that's a bite from the Pegasus Snake. You fight well for a poisoned woman. I can help you with that, as well as some other things. I can have a mass search for Raines' family done whilst you wage war in my favor, but I'm most likely wasting my breath."

Seras nodded confirming her words, "Very well. You are free to leave, but I do insist you stay the night. Gods above know you need a bath Vanguard," Seras suddenly felt self-conscious, but nodded. "Leave your sleep arrangements to me, I will have Calah escort you to Raines' location. Do bathe, feast, but before you go I will brew your remedy."

"That's the end of Chapter Four," Kurenai said with a smile. Omoi jumped up to s feet.

"That was epic, I want an unholy sword!" Omoi said with gritted teeth in envy, "Shinigami sounds good."

"I want Slayer," Naruto said.

"So you can slaughter every animal you see? We don't have monsters you dolt." Shikamaru said frowning, "Nor do we have Unholy Swords."

"Read another please," Samui said politely. "I must read this series myself, hopefully Kumo will have books available."

Kurenai nodded and opened the book, "Chapter Five: The Strongest Woman in the World."


End file.
